


Звонок в студию

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Frasier (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На радиошоу Фрейзьера Крейна звонит очень странный слушатель, чтобы рассказать о своих проблемах и спросить совета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звонок в студию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Caller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805728) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Пейринг: Стив/Баки  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Размер: драббл, 547 слов в оригинале  
> Жанр: ангст, крэк, юмор  
> Примечание переводчика: Фрейзьер Крейн – персонаж комедийных сериалов «Фрейзьер» и «Чирс», психиатр и ведущий собственного радиошоу, на котором он отвечает на звонки слушателей. У Фрейзьера куча недостатков, он глупый, напыщенный, самодовольный и уязвимый (информация из Википедии).

– Все, кого я знал, умерли, док, – грустно сказал голос в телефоне. 

– Мне очень жаль это слышать, Стив.

– Ну, вообще-то, не все. У моей бывшей девушки болезнь Альцгеймера. 

– Очень сочувствую, Стив. Должен сказать, я удивлен. У тебя очень молодой голос для человека с таким жизненным багажом. Сколько тебе лет?

– Это сложно. А еще я думал, что мой бывший парень умер, но оказалось, что он жив. 

– Ну, я полагаю, это хорошая новость. Должна вселять в тебя надежду. 

– Он хочет меня убить. 

– Оx. Ты же не в буквальном смысле, нет? Потому что если тебя преследуют, это нужно воспринимать всерьез. 

– Я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся. 

– Это нездоровые отношения, ты не можешь их продолжать. Давай попробуем понять, почему ты так сильно хочешь быть в этих отношениях. 

– Это их вина, что мы не вместе.

– Чья вина? 

– …Я не могу сказать. Но они те еще подонки. 

– Я… не сомневаюсь. Послушай, Стив, очень многие люди чувствуют, что попали в ловушку в плохих отношениях. Ты не один такой. 

– Дело в том, что иногда он сваливается как снег на голову, и мы занимаемся сексом, и это здорово, но сразу после этого он уходит, не говоря ни слова. Я понятия не имею, о чем он думает. 

– Я волнуюсь за тебя, Стив, поэтому должен быть с тобой честным. Ему нужен от тебя только секс. 

– Вы его не знаете! Он готов на всё ради меня.

– На всё, кроме того, чтобы остаться на ночь?

– У него сейчас сложные времена. Вы не поймете.

– Ясно. Послушай, Стив, похоже, ты понимаешь, что выбор за тобой. Ты можешь продолжать отношения с этим человеком, зная, что он никогда не изменится, или ты можешь попытаться найти кого-нибудь более подходящего. Есть кто-нибудь, с кем, ты думаешь, тебе было бы лучше? 

– Я не знаю, люди на моей работе всё время пытаются свести меня с одним парнем.

– Это потому, что им не нравится твой бывший?

– Да, они его боятся. В общем, мои друзья хотят, чтобы я пошел на свидание с этим парнем, он очень умный, гений в технике и всё такое. 

– А тебе он нравится?

– Ну, это довольно странно, потому что однажды я целовался с его отцом.

– Стив, я начинаю думать, что у тебя и твоего окружения есть некоторые проблемы с нарушением личных границ, с которыми тебе следует разобраться.

– Да, и не говорите. Скажите, как по вашему, с профессиональной точки зрения, я ненормальный, если меня возбуждает металлическая рука?

– Нет, отнюдь, фетиши есть у очень многих людей, и если всё происходит в здоровых отношениях, то это отличный способ расширить границы своей сексуальности. Но если твой фетиш – причина для того, чтобы продолжать плохие отношения, я не думаю, что это разумно, Стив. 

– Это не причина. Это просто бонус. 

– Хорошо. Что ж, давай перейдем к главному вопросу. Чего ты хочешь для себя, Стив? Чего ты хочешь в жизни?

– Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся. 

(Глубокий вздох) – Стив, пока ты не заставишь себя захотеть чего-то еще, пока не скажешь самому себе, что заслуживаешь лучшего, твои проблемы никуда не исчезнут.

– Ну, я не бегу от драки. 

– Я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь, Стив. Но мне немного грустно после нашего с тобой разговора. Я предлагаю тебе обратиться к специалисту, с которым ты сможешь встречаться регулярно. Твои проблемы довольно сложные, чтобы их можно было решить за несколько минут на моем радиошоу. 

– Хорошо. Спасибо, док. 

– Удачи тебе, Стив.


End file.
